Rentrée pleine de surprises
by Meari-chaan
Summary: Tenma entre pour la première fois à Raimon, une journée banale. Sauf que cette journée banale va lui permettre de rencontrer la personne qui va changer sa vie. KyouTen/Yaoi


_**Me revoilà avec un mois d'absence ! (Je suis désolée ! orz) donc je vous propose cette fois un petit OS KyouTen (Comme d'habitude). Normalement je devrais plutôt me concentrée sur le dernier chapitre de "M'as tu oublié ?", mais voilà, j'ai pas d'idées ! (Pas taper Mearï !) donc c'est pour vous faire patienter un peu. Donc maintenant,je vais me concentrer sur ce que je dois terminé !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Rentrée pleine de surprises**

Le soleil se leva sur une nouvelle journée, j'ouvris les rideaux de ma fenêtre, il faisait très beau. Je regardai le calendrier posé sur mon bureau, aujourd'hui, on est le 21 septembre, et je rentre au collège Raimon. Je soupirai, arriver en plein milieu d'année est la meilleure façon de me faire remarquer alors que je voulais être discret.

Je me rendis donc à la salle de bain et je me plaçai devant le miroir et vis mon propre reflet, c'est-à-dire un garçon avec la peau légèrement bronzée, des cheveux brun et qualifié de bizarre par leurs formes en tourbillons, des yeux enfantins bleus-gris. Voilà comment je suis, moi, Matsukaze Tenma.

J'enfilai donc l'uniforme du collège Raimon.

Je sortis ensuite de ma chambre et ouvrit la porte de la salle d'à côté.

« J'y vais ! »

Aucune réponse. Peu importe ! J'avais l'habitude que personne ne soit à la maison.

Je sortis donc de chez moi, fermant la porte à clé au passage.

Je fis donc le trajet et j'arrivai devant le collège.

« Ouah ! Mais c'est super grand ! »

Je restais planté là comme un idiot pendant 5 min, puis j'entendis la sonnerie et j'entrai dans le bâtiment principal, je devais chercher ma salle.

Je commençai donc mes recherches, mais au bout de 10 min à tourner en rond dans le bâtiment, je ne trouvai pas la salle indiqué sur le papier.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Elle doit bien exister cette salle ! »

« Pourquoi n'est tu pas en cours jeune homme ? »

Je fis un demi-tour sur moi-même. Et voilà ! A force de tourner en rond, un professeur m'a trouvé.

« Hum… En fait, je suis nouveau et je me suis perdu, je ne retrouve pas cette salle. »

Et oui ! Malgré les apparences, je suis très timide face à des gens que je ne connais pas.

Je tendis le papier avec le nom de ma classe et la salle au professeur.

« Ah mais oui ! C'est toi Matsukaze Tenma ! Tu as de la chance, je suis le professeur en charge de la classe et je suis également en retard, viens je t'accompagne ! »

Je hochai la tête. J'ai vraiment une chance de malade parfois !

Il me guida donc jusqu'au lieu que je cherchais, il me demanda d'attendre un peu avant de rentrer pour qu'il puisse expliquer ma venue à la classe. J'acquiesçai et attendit derrière la porte.

J'entendis le prof s'excuser de son retard et expliqué que j'étais là. J'entendis un « Entre » de derrière la porte. Ce fut la même porte que j'ouvris.

J'avançai pour me placer à côté du prof et fit face à la classe.

Mon dieu quelle était peuplé ! Et ils me fixaient tous, je déteste ça ! Je commençai à sortir la sueur coulé le long de mon dos. Tous ces regards insistant…

« Eh bien alors ! Présente-toi ! »

« Ah oui ! Euh… Alors, je-je m'appelle Matsukaze Tenma, j'ai 13 ans, je viens d'emménagé dans la ville ! J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien ! »

Je dis la dernière phrase en inclinant ! Mon dieu, c'est une présentation tellement cliché que j'en ai honte. Je relevai la tête, les gens continuaient à me fixer, mais ils ne disaient rien.

« Merci beaucoup, tu peux t'assoir à côté de… Tsurugi-kun ! »

Le dit Tsurugi se leva ! Je le fixai de la tête au pied. Il avait des cheveux bleus nuits dressé sur sa tête, il avait des yeux dorés, un peu que je trouvais magnifique ! Il avait la peau très pâle –Il me rappelai les vampires- . Plus je le regardais, plus je le trouvais beau.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge, visiblement, j'étais resté planté debout trop longtemps. Je me dirigeai vers ma place, le visage rouge version tomate.

Le cours commença, je le suivis attentivement, mais de temps à autre, mon regard glissa vers mon voisin de table qui ne semblait guère intéressait, il regardait simplement par la fenêtre, l'air de s'ennuyer. Pourquoi venait-il en cours si c'est pour agir ainsi ? Et puis pourquoi je m'intéresse à lui ? Ce n'est pas comme si je le connaissais ou qu'il allait venir me parler !

Et toute la matinée continua ainsi. Je le fixais, mais il ne décrocha pas son regard de la fenêtre. Dès que la pause du déjeuner retentit, il se leva d'un coup comme pressé de quitter la salle. Sa me vexa un peu mais bon…

Je me rappelai d'un coup que je n'avais pas de quoi déjeuner et que je mourrais de fin, moi qui pensais tenir toute la journée sans manger, c'est raté ! Et il était hors de question que je demande à manger à quelqu'un, je suis désespéré, mais pas au point de mettre ma fierté et mon orgueil de côté !

Je me levai de ma chaise et quitta la salle, j'avais besoin de m'aéré et de rester loin des élèves qui se nourrissait si je ne voulais pas sauter dessus, bonjour la honte !

Je décidai de rester sur le toit du collège tout le temps de la pause, dans un sens, ça m'arrange car il n'y a personne.

Je m'allongeai sur un banc et regardai les nuages, puis au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis des voix se rapprochant, je me redressai et mis en position assise.

Un groupe de 4 garçons apparu, ils étaient tous un peu différents.

L'un était tout petit et me faisait beaucoup penser à un Pikachu, un autre avec les cheveux bleus turquoise, une couleur très originale, il ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance, le troisième, je le reconnaissais car il faisait partit de ma classe, j'avais surtout retenu sa coupe de cheveux étrange et la couleur violette de ces mêmes cheveux, je crois qu'il s'appelle Hikaru.

Puis mes yeux se dirigèrent vers la dernière personne qui accompagnait ce joyeux troupeau. Mon cœur eu un raté, cette personne était celle qui m'avait tant fascinée ce matin. Tsurugi Kyousuke !

Je baissai les yeux au sol avant qu'il n'accroche mon regard, sinon je ne pourrais pas me retenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? »

Je mis longtemps avant de me rendre compte que c'était à moi qu'on parlait. Je relevai la tête, cherchant du regard la personne qui m'avait adressé la parole.

« Qui ? Moi ? » Demandai-je

« Bah oui toi ! Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à qui on pourrait demander ça ? Le pape ? C'est dommage je le vois pas. » Demanda le garçon aux cheveux bleus turquoise.

« Bah… Euh… C'est-à-dire… »

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Et voilà ! Encore ma stupide timidité qui me bloque. Pas étonnant que je sois constamment seul !

« Kariya ! Dit Hikaru en s'adressant au garçon qui venait de se moquer de moi (Alors il s'appelait Kariya ?), ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Il vient d'arriver ce matin dans notre classe à Tsurugi et à moi ! »

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés. Personne n'avait jamais pris ma défense, jamais, jamais ! Je ressentis une chaleur agréable au niveau de la poitrine et je sentis mes lèvres former un grand sourire.

Le garçon qui ressemblait à Pikachu s'approcha de moi en souriant presque autant que moi, il me tendit la main.

« Excuse Kariya, il aime juste taquiner les gens ! Je m'appelle Nishizono Shinsuke, enchanté Tenma-kun

« Tenma… Kun ? » Demandai-je surprise qu'il connaisse mon prénom.

« Euh… Oui ! Ce n'est pas ton prénom ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais c'est juste… Comment le connais-tu ? »

J'interrogeai Hikaru du regard, il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Je fronçai les sourcils, j'avais bien entendu pensais que c'était _lui _qui leur avait dit, mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il retenu mon prénom…

« C'est Tsurugi qui nous l'a dit » Me dit Shinsuke, qui semblait avoir compris ce que pensais

« HEEEEEEIN !? » Hurlais-je

Plus discret, tu meurs…

Les garçons se mirent à rire, sauf Kyousuke qui avait détourné les yeux et qui semblait avoir les joues rouges –Quoique, ce doit être mon imagination-.

« Il ne supportait qu'on t'appelle ''Le nouveau'' » Dit Kariya entre deux hoquets de rires.

« Ce-Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Oh Tsurugi ! Dit la vérité. Et aussi, il faillit me mettre une claque quand j'ai dit que tu étais- hmph ! »

Kariya ne put continuer sa phrase car Kyousuke l'en avait empêché en lui mettant la main sur sa bouche, signe qu'il devait se taire.

Tsurugi sembla lui chuchoter quelque que je n'entendis pas d'ici. Il lâcha Kariya, qui ne sembla pas vouloir continuer. HEY ! Mais dit ! Je suis quoi ?

« Continue Kariya. Je suis quoi ? »

Masaki jeta un regard à Tsurugi, celui-ci lui lançait un regard qui voulait dire « Ferme ta bouche ou t'es mort »

« Tsurugi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Demandais-je en oubliant complètement que j'aurais préféré me suicider que de lui adresser la parole.

« Rien ! Mêle toi de tes affaires ! » Me dit-il en hurlant

Il eut ensuite un gros silence. Je sentis un liquide tiède partir de mes yeux et couler le longs de mes joues. Et merde ! Je suis en train de chialer comme un gamin et devant Kyousuke en plus ! J'ai honte ! Vite, je dois fuir, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça.

Mon corps réagit plus vite que mon esprit, je me levai du banc où j'étais assis, je couru vers la porte en poussant un peu tout le monde au passage.

Au moment de passer la porte, je sentis une main effleurer mon bras, comme si quelqu'un voulait me retenir. Mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et je continuai de courir loin, très loin ! Ouais en fait jusqu'à un coin isolé du collège.

Je continuai à pleurer encore et encore, je crois que je vais finir par créer un lac et m'y noyer !

« Tenma …»

Je relevai la tête, je fus surpris de voir que ce fut Tsurugi qui m'adressa la parole, j'en étais heureux, mais j'ai un orgueil très puissant et cet orgueil me soufflais de continuer à le fuir.

Donc je commençai à courir, mais sa main retint mon bras et il me força à m'assoir.

« Lâche-moi Tsurugi ! »

« Non ! Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu n'auras pas écouté ce que j'ai à te dire ! »

Je me débattais encore, mais il me tenait fermement. J'abandonnai et décidai de l'écouter.

« Vas-y ! Qu'on en finissent ! »

« Je… Je ne te déteste Tenma… Je sais que tu le penses, mais ce n'est pas ça ! »

« Alors c'est quoi !? Tu me hurles dessus ça veut dire que tu me déteste ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est… »

Il s'interrompit, visiblement embarrassé.

« Donc c'est ça… J'avais raison. » Lui dis-je calmement.

"NON TENMA !"

"ALORS C'EST QUOI !?" Lui répétai-je

Un « Tss ! » s'échappa des lèvres de celui qui me fait tourner la tête. Alors il me déteste tant que ça ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-il venu ? Il ne se rend pas compte que ça me fait encore plus mal !

-Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je…

Ma phrase fut interrompue pas des lèvres pâles qui rencontrèrent les miennes.

_« Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je rêve ou quoi ? Il est bien en train de m'embrasser ? Ah… Ses lèvres sont si douces et si chaudes… C'est dommage que son caractère ne soit pas comme ça, mais peut-être qu'après quelque temps ensembles… NON ! Tu t'égares idiot ! Si sa se trouve, il est en train de ce foutre de ma gueule ! »_

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que Tsurugi avait rompu le baiser et que maintenant, il me fixait avec insistance et attendait ma réponse.

Mais que devais-je lui répondre ? Que je l'aime ? Mais c'est trop tôt ! On se connait à peine depuis quelques heures et encore, on ne connait rien l'un de l'autre !

Voyant que je n'étais pas apte à répondre à sa déclaration muette, Kyosuke décida de se lancer.

-Voilà pourquoi je me suis laissé emporter tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas que je te déteste, au contraire, je… Je t'aime ! Je sais que ça fait à peine quelques heures que l'on s'est rencontrer, mais dès que je t'ai vu rentrer dans la salle, j'ai ressenti diverses choses. Tout d'abord, je ne pouvais pas décrocher mon regard de toi. Tu m'attirais tellement mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la curiosité, sauf que mon cœur battait deux fois plus vite que d'habitude et je me sentais fondre à chaque fois que tu posais ton regard sur moi ! Et j'ai découvert aussi que sa m'énervais au plus haut point quand tu parlais à quelqu'un d'autres que moi, que tu portais ton attention sur une autre personne. Je te voulais pour moi tout seul, que tes sourires ne soient réservés qu'à moi. C'est très égoïste, je sais mais c'est ce que je ressens.

J'avais écouté ce qu'il m'avait dit sans l'interrompre. Une sensation de chaleur et de soulagement envahir ma poitrine. Il m'aime ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'avais envie de sauter de joie, de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, de crier au monde que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime.

Mais je me retins. Je fronçai les sourcils, cela n'explique pas pourquoi il m'a crié dessus tout à l'heure.

Et comme si il avait lus dans mes pensées, Tsurugi repris la parole.

-En fait, je n'étais pas en colère contre toi, mais plutôt contre moi-même et il y avait aussi un peu de frustration. En fait, avant d'aller sur le toit avec tout le monde, j'ai appelé mon grand frère. Je ne savais pas très bien ce que je ressentais pour toi, alors je lui ai demandé conseil, je lui ai expliqué que ce que j'éprouvais en ta présence et le fait que je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais. Et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, Nii-san s'est mis à rire, quand je lui ai demandé des explications, il m'a tout simplement répondu que j'étais amoureux. Au début, j'ai très mal réagis. Je répétais à mon frère de tomber amoureux aussi vite et encore moins d'un garçon, mais la vérité est là. Je t'aime Tenma !

Encore une fois, je ne dis rien.

_« Bon sang réagi Tenma ! T'es idiot mais pas au point de laisser la chance de ta vie ! Allez, tu ouvres la bouche et tu lui dis « Je t'aime aussi » et après tout ira bien, tu pourras rester avec lui et puis il t'appartiendra et tu lui appartiendras ! »_

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, c'est comme si j'avais ma voix prisonnière au fond de ma gorge, elle me lâche à un moment aussi important, la traitresse !

Je vis Tsurugi qui soupira suite à mon silence. Il prit ensuite mon menton entre ses doigts et le releva afin de me forçais à le regarder dans les yeux.

Mon dieu ! Ses yeux dorés me couper le souffle, ils sont magnifiques et je pourrais rester plonger dedans des heures. Et c'est ce j'aurais fait si la voix de mon bien-aimé ne m'aurais pas interrompu, me tirant de ma contemplation.

-Tenma, je veux une réponse claire de ta part. Je t'aime. Mais j'aimerais savoir si toi tu partages les même sentiments que moi. M'aimes-tu ? Veux-tu rester près de moi ?

Si je l'aime ? Bien sûr ! Il m'attire irrésistiblement que ce soit son physique ou sa personnalité, j'aime tout chez lui. TOUT ! Est-ce que je veux rester près de lui ? Evidemment que je le veux ! Je veux qu'il soit à mes côtés pour toujours, je sentir la chaleur et les muscles de son corps contre moi ! Tout ça je le veux !

En prenant le peu de courage que j'ai, je lui murmure un petit « oui ».

Et là, tout ce passa très vite, je vis Tsurugi sourire, visiblement très satisfait de ma réponse.

Je le sentis ensuite me plaquai contre le mur. Il me regarda avec rempli de désir et qui en disait long sur ce qu'il voulait faire, je frissonnai.

Il approcha son visage de mon oreille et je sentis son souffle sur cet endroit pendant qu'il me murmura :

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre mon cher…

Puis Tsurugi s'approcha de mes lèvres et pour la deuxième fois, y déposa un doux baiser.

Je fis remonter mes mains le long de son torse musclé, pour les enrouler autour de son cou fin et pâle. Quant à Kyosuke, il plaça sa main gauche dans le creux de mes reins et sa main droite était plaquée contre ma nuque, ce geste eu pour but d'approfondir notre baiser

Attend… Notre baiser ? Mais il est entrain de m'embrasser ! C'est mon premier baiser, certes avec un garçon mais c'est un garçon que j'aime ! Kyaaaaa Tsurugi m'offre mon premier baiser ! J'ai l'impression de ressembler à une fan-girl comme ça mais tant pis !

C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours pensé qu'un baiser, un vrai de vrai, c'était humide et un peu dégoutant. Mais non en fait, c'est juste nos lèvres qui se rencontre et c'est ni humide, ni dégoutant, c'est doux… Très doux.

Mon cœur s'accéléra quand je sentis que Kyosuke appuyais encore plus sur mes lèvres, cherchant un peu plus de contact.

Nous dûmes nous séparer car nous manquions tout deux d'air, à mon plus grand malheur ! J'aurais aimé continuer un peu plus.

Comme si il entendait mes pensées, Tsurugi s'empara une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres, mais il y avait un truc différent par rapport au baiser précédent. Il est… Comment dire... Moins timide !

Et qui dit baiser moins timide, dit baiser plus entreprenant.

Effectivement, je sentis la langue de Tsurugi lécher mes lèvres, signe qu'il voulait explorer l'intérieur de ma bouche. J'hésitai un petit moment, suis-je prêt à aller plus loin ? Oui c'est un peu abusif de se demander ça pour un petit bisou, ce n'est pas comme si il me demander de coucher avec lui ou autres choses de pervers, mais pour moi c'est très important.

J'ouvris mes yeux que j'avais fermés au début du baiser et croisai les yeux de Kyosuke qui les avaient également ouverts, il me suppliait de regard ! Je vous jure que c'est vrai !

Comment ne pas dire oui à ce regard ? Je décide donc d'accéder à sa demande et ouvre la bouche pour laisser sa langue s'y glisser.

Je frémis quand je sentis sa langue explorer et découvrir ma caverne buccale. Dieu que c'est excitant ! Donc c'est ça ce qu'on appeler « Les bisous baveux des grands » quand on est enfant ? Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça, c'est même bon. Très bon.

Je sentis la chaleur augmenter de 10°C ! Depuis quand la température augmenter autant en si peu de temps ?

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Kyosuke avait plaqué encore plus ses hanches et son torse contre les miens. Bah voilà pourquoi j'avais très chaud, il s'était encore plus coller à moi… Attend… QUOI !?

Je sentis les mains de Tsurugi se promener un peu partout sur mon corps, et sa commencer sérieusement à me faire peur…

_« Quoi ? Non, non, NON ! Je ne me sens vraiment pas prêt pour ce genre de truc ! Ecoute Kyosuke, je t'aime, mais là tu brules les étapes ! Alors s'il te plait, ne va pas plus loin ! »_

J'interrompu le baiser par manque d'air, mais également pour dire ce que je pensais.

Tsurugi me regarda comme si il ne comprenait pas mon refuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tenma ? Tu as peur ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire pervers

Evidemment que j'ai peur ! Non seulement c'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'embrasse, mais il faudrait que je fasse ma première fois là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Non ! Non ! Ce n'est juste pas possible !

« Laisse toi faire… N'est pas peur. » Reprit Kyosuke calmement.

Et il reprit ensuite ce qu'il avait commencé, sauf que cette fois, il s'attaqua à mon cou.

Il le mordit, le suça, le lécha mon pauvre cou, je perdis pied, j'ai toujours était très sensible du cou je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Quand j'ai posé la question à ma mère plus jeune, elle m'avait répondu que sa devait être une de mes zones érogènes, je n'avais pas compris ce que c'était, elle m'avait répondu que je comprendrais quand j'aurais une petite amie.

Pour le coup, maintenant je sais, que quelqu'un touche à mon cou de la façon que faisait Tsurugi me procurais un plaisir intense, tellement intense que je commençais à bander rien qu'avec ça !

« A-Ah… Kyo-Kyosuke… »

Tsurugi sentit très vite qu'il commencer à m'exciter car tout en continuant à malmener mon cou, il glissa sa main sous mon haut et la fit glisser sur mes hanches, mon ventre puis ma poitrine.

J'haletai. A ce rythme-là, il allait vraiment le faire ! Mais je ne me sens vraiment pas prêt à perdre ma virginité ! Kami-sama, venez moi en aide !

Et comme une réponse à ma prière silencieuse, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. J'entendis Kyosuke grogner de frustration et moi je soupirai de soulagement. Je ne remercierais jamais assez de dieux existant pour leur intervention.

« Ne croit pas t'en sortir comme ça Tenma, je compte bien finir ce que j'ai commençait. » Me murmura Kyosuke à l'oreille.

Je décidai de me prendre au jeu. Je l'embrassai légèrement sur les lèvres et pris mon air le plus déterminé possible.

« Et moi, je ne compte pas me laisser faire Kyosuke. J'ai bien l'intention d'attendre avant de faire ce genre de truc. »

« Oh ! Alors c'est un défi ? Tu vas vite comprendre que je suis très joueur et que je ne perds jamais ! »

« Nous verrons Kyosuke… Nous verrons. »

Je lui adressai un petit sourire et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment scolaire. Kyosuke me rejoint en plaçant sa main dans la main. Pendant que nous marchions, il me déposa un léger baiser sur les tempes et murmura un « Je ne perdrais pas. » d'une voix très sensuelle.

Mon sourire s'intensifia, moi non plus je ne compte pas perdre mon cher Kyosuke et tu découvriras bien vite que je suis très tétu.

La guerre est donc déclarais entre nous deux, une délicieuse et intéressante guerre.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était un petit OS rien que pour vous !

**Tsurugi : **Eh bah... C'est pas terrible, je sais que tu n'aimes pas la description, mais t'aurais pus faire un effort !

**Moi :** Mais j'ai fais un effort ! Je le trouve particulièrement bien écrit, surtout à la fin ! Et puis te plaint pas, à la base, je voulais mettre un OC à la place de Tenma !

**Tsurugi : **QUOI !?

**Tenma : **T'aurais pas osé !?

**Moi :** La preuve que non vu que t'es là avec ton cher Kyo-chan !

**Tsurugi :** Elle m'as appelé comment là ?

**Tenma : **C'est normal ! Après tout, on est ton couple préféré après tout !

**Moi :** Oui, avec le SasuNaru en plus maintenant.

**Tsurugi : **Depuis quand ce couple te plais ?

**Moi : **Depuis 2 semaines environ.

**Tsurugi : **C'est du rapide dis moi.

**Moi : **Je sais !

**Tsurugi : **En attendant, tes fanfics ne leurs arrivent pas à la cheville ! C'est pas encore ça !

**Tenma : **Nooon ! Kyosuke !

**Tsurugi : **Bah quoi ?

**Tenma : **Faut pas dire ça devant elle sinon..**.**

**Moi : **Je suis désolé... Je sais que j'écris mal et que mes scénarios cassent pas trois pattes.

**Tenma : **Bah elle déprime et n'écrit plus rien avant un moment... Je crois que toi et moi, on aura des vacances en amoureux Kyosuke.

**Tenma & Tsurugi : **Reviews s'il vous plait !


End file.
